Total Drama: Higurashi
by Jawshy
Summary: What happens when Mion and the gang get invited to a certain Reality TV show? Rated T for language and possible mild sexual references.


_**Okay, don't expect this to get finished, but it's worth a try! This story will include many pairings, much confusion, and more! :3 I have no idea of what to say now, so let's just get freaking started. xD Yes, I realize Higurashi was set in the 80s, and TDI is in the 2000s, but oh well! Messing up time ftw! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**

* * *

*****BRNGGG* *BRNGGG* *BRNGGG* *BRN-**_

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. Stupid thing. Waking me up from my damn sleep! I decided to idle in my bed, until I heard shouting from downstairs, my mom I presume. I heard her say 'Mion' or somethin-

THAT'S RIGHT! Mion! And everyone else! How could I forget, I was meeting up with them today! I rushed out of bed before quickly getting my clothes on and zoomed out of the door.

I hopped onto my bike, making sure I didn't fall off considering the amount of force I put on it, from the speed of rushing to it. I rushed off to Okinomiya, hoping that I wasn't too late, and hoping there was no punishment game for being too late!

As I rode out of Hinamizawa I saw a few weird posters, about some reality TV crap that you could get yourself and your friends into. I ignored it; I wasn't into that stupid stuff.

I quickly reached the entrance of Okinomiya, it seemed packed. I had to dodge people, swerving in and out every gap I could find. What was this, some freaking parade? The roads are for vehicles and bicycles, people!

As I got to the store I was supposedly meeting everyone at, I heard my name being called over and over; 'Kei-chan', a 'cute' nickname that Mion gave me, which I slightly despised. I flinched and stopped the bike immediately.

As I got off my bike I saw Mion, Rena, Satoko, Rika, Shion, Satoshi and Hanyuu running up to me. Great! I was last! As usual.

"What the hell took you so long, were you waiting for a bus?" Mion yelled down my ear.  
"No, I... um-"  
"No EXCUSES! You shouldn't be so late in the first place; we specifically told you where to meet us!"

As me and Mion bickered, the others started to get bored until finally Rena said,

"You guys are so kawaii when you argue!"... she then picked me and Mion up, "OMOCHIKEARI!"  
"Put me DOWN!" Mion demanded, while kicking and flailing. Everyone laughed at me and Mion until Shion decided to separate us from Rena's grasp.  
"Took you long enough."  
"Oh shut it, Keiichi! It was funny, ok?" Shion snapped back at me.

Rika looked up and me and said, "Nipah, you poor sir!" She was pitying me!  
"Ohohohohoho!" That laugh! UGH! "Keiichi, do you have what it takes to beat me today, in the games?"  
"DUH! I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back!" I retaliated.  
"We'll see about that!" She hissed back, and then burst out into laughter, yet again!  
"Keiichi, you're going DOWN!" Mion shouted and put her finger in my face, making me fall over.

_Today was going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

About an hour later, we had finished the games. Mion was about to dismiss us when she got a phone call. After about 5 minutes of bickering, she hung up.

"Guess what, you guys?" She asked.  
"What is it, it? **Is it urgent, Mion?**"  
"Well, not exactly **urgent...**" She sighed, knowing we wouldn't guess, "We've got freeway tickets to _Total Drama Island_!"

"Oh no, you mean that crappy reality show?" I immediately responded, not impressed.  
"Shut it, Kei-chan! This is great, we can test our club skills and beat these losers and win the prize!"  
"Well, sis, I think it's a _great_ idea!"  
"Thanks for agreeing, Shion. At least SOMEONE sees sense!"

"I don't see a problem with this." Satoshi said, also agreeing.  
"Ohohohoho! I get to humiliate Keiichi on live TV!"  
"Mii~ I think it's a great idea!"  
"I don't like reality shows, but I'm in!" Said a shaky Hanyuu.  
"HAUUU~ Reality TV! I love it! I'm going!"

Mion smirked at me, smugly.  
"Well that's that decided! We're going! We have to leave tomorrow."

_Oh geez... maybe the next few weeks will also be long._

* * *

_**YES! I finished it~ Have fun reading guys, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. (: This fanfic will be so much fun, I hope.**_


End file.
